villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Burger-Beard
Burger-Beard the Pirate is the main antagonist of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He was portrayed by Antonio Banderas, who played another villain, Miguel Bain in Assassins. Role in the Film Magic Book Hunt Burger-Beard is first seen at the beginning of the movie, where he steals a magic book and defeats the skeleton pirate whom guards it. Though the skeleton pirate eventually sends him flying back to his ship, he still remains victorious due to using the book as a shield. Stealing the Krabby Patty Recipe and Bikini Bottom's Destruction He then starts to read a story to some talking seagulls. Apparently, he seems to know all about Spongebob and his friends and, from the book, he learns that everyone in Bikini Bottom are happy thanks to the Krabby Patty, the famous and the most delicious burger that only available in Bikini Bottom. The said burger also something that coveted by Plankton, which led to his conflict with Krabs. Aware of the book's immense powers, and obsessed to have the same business as Krabs, Burger-Beard then rewrote the book, which made the recipe instantly teleports on his ship. Once he succeeded, he converts his ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community named Salty Shoals. In doing so, Burger-Beard also led the Bikini Bottom into post-apocalyptic state, forcing Plankton and Spongebob to form an uneasy alliance to solve the mystery. He knew that his actions would bring the destruction of protagonists' town, but he didn't care. First Confrontation and Banishing SpongeBob and His Allies When the heroes arrive on his food truck, he busily cooked Krabby Patties. This angered Mr. Krabs, who then demand an explanation on how he stole the formula and build such a business. Confused with their presence, he checked his magic book, and said that the book never foretold this. Knowing that SpongeBob and his friends would take back the recipe, he demonstrated his reality-warping power by writing in the magic book to make it say that SpongeBob and his friends would be teleported away to Pelican Island. Much to their horror, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward teleported away, and materialized on the said island, which is simply a rock full of pelican colonies. Final Battle and Defeat Using Squidward's ink and one of the ripped pages, SpongeBob and the others transform themselves into superheroes with special powers - SpongeBob becomes The Invincibubble, Patrick becomes Mr. Superawesomeness, Squidward becomes Sour Note, Sandy becomes The Rodent and Mr. Krabs becomes Sir Pinch-a-Lot. They return and encounter Burger-Beard, who drives off with the formula, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the book gets destroyed. The team attempts to apprehend Burger-Beard, but he easily overpowers them. But when he is about to flee, Plankton, who'd been left on Pelican Island, after hiding in SpongeBob's sock and hoping out, becomes a muscle-bound hero named Plank-Ton and comes to assist them. After retrieving the formula, Plank-Ton/Plankton and Invincibubble/Spongebob work together to create one final attack that sends Burger-Beard all the way to Bikini Atoll. Quotes Trivia *Though his actions motivated by greed and appeared not as notorious as Plankton in the first film, Burger-Beard is arguably the most dangerous (if not cataclysmic) and toughest antagonist of all SpongeBob Squarepants villains, as he easily let Bikini Bottom descent into post-apocalypse state by stealing Krabby Patty recipe through his magic book, have no qualms of Bikini Bottomites' fate, and it took a super-powered version of main casts to finally defeat him. *Despite the marketing giving Burger-Beard's villainous role away, he does not appear as the antagonist until late in the film. Category:Pirates Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Hypocrites Category:Comedy Villains Category:Guardians Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Cowards Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Rogues Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Aristocrats Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Successful Category:Imprisoned Category:Starvers Category:Monster Master Category:Master Orator Category:Forgers Category:Con Artists Category:Nemesis Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Magic Category:Self-Aware Category:Presumed Deceased